wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
MudWing Palace Life
Ah, life in the palace of mud. It doesn't get much better than this. Unfortunately, when seven-year-old Caramel challanges her mother for the throne and emerges victorious, her bigwings is more than a little resentful. Tune in for a promise of one chapter a week to their story, ending with a dramatic season finale. Join Molasses, Seethe, Caramel, Crocagator and Snarl for their hilarious, twisted, romantic... MudWing Palace Life! -FrostbiteOfTheIceWings MudWing Palace Life theme song/intro: (Narrator) "Ah, life in the palace of mud. Here, we see the servants, in groups of loyal siblings. The kitchens, where siblings work together to make vast feasts. The throne room, where the princesses are... Oh, dear... You see, normal MudWing siblings never fight each other. They are completely loyal to their bigwings. But the princesses and princes of the mud dragons are a different story..." (Slow music/singing) From the sea to the mountains we see, A tribe in harmony, Working together, Best sibs forever, What more could life be? (Talking) But alas, peace isn't for everyone... (Upbeat music) Royal fights, MudWing plights, Magic treasure, Peaceful? Never! Stolen thrones, Tea and scones, Missing scrolls, We're on a roll! Where do you find Comedy and and strife? Right here on... MUDWING PALACE LIFE! (Narrator) "Well... That was... interesting. But with that out of the way, let's see what's happening here in the throne room, shall we?" Where Power Lies Molasses glared at her sister for the first time in her life. Sunlight fell in delicate beams from the sky hole, landing on her glittering pale brown scales. Caramel, who was half hidden behind the massive throne, stared down at her talons, having the grace to look ashamed. "Well?" Molasses barked. "Why did you do it?" Caramel looked up at her bigwings. "I-I don't kn-know," she stammered slightly. She always had a stammer when she was nervous. "I-I acted on impulse, I d-didn't l-listen to you, I was a-afraid to start another w-war..." "We both know that I would have inherited the throne. Never, not once in our history, has a MudWing other than a bigwings taken the throne!" Molasses' angry snarl slid off her face like water, leaving a clouded, slightly mournful look in its place. "I had so many plans. So many plans to make this tribe a better place, to make sure we got the fame I knew we deserved," Molasses sighed. "And I can't challenge you, can I? I'd crush you like a bug, but all my subjects would be calling for my head on a gold platter." She mused to herself. "Well, I've--" A small, gray-brown dragonet burst into the room. His large eyes and tapering snout gave his face the resemblance of a crocodile-scavenger mix. His tail was bent at a strange angle, and the bones in his wings were extremely short. Crocagator was indeed a strange sight. The little dragon examined the scene. "Oh, no," he said, quickly glancing back and forth between Molasses' stern gaze and Caramel's lowered head. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. Snarl! Seethe!" Two more dragonets burst into the room, one a bit bigger than the first, with scales the same shade as Molasses' and Caramel's, and one slighly smaller, with dark, dark brown scales and golden wings. "What's the matter? Is someone hurt?" The larger of the two asked. He stepped closer to the princesses, backing away quickly as Molasses hissed at him. Seethe pounced on his moment as the second bigwings and spread his wings to usher his brothers backward for their safety. Crocagator gasped. "Oh this is about the... I heard about her death... but nobody said anything about a challenge... I just thought..." he glanced backward, toward the courtyard, where Queen Massacre's corpse was attrcating a swarm of flies. Her leathery wings bore several deep gashes, and her face was burnt and blackend. Snarl sat back on his tail. "You're not going to have a huge fight about this, are you? We might be an odd bunch, but we're still sibs," he glanced at Caramel and sort of made a strange face. "Caramel, your royal duties await you to fullfill them. Molasses, your boyfriend came looking for you a few minutes ago, he's waiting for you outside your room." "He's not my boyfriend!" Molasses snapped, though she was glad of the diversion from this fight. She looked to Caramel, who had plucked up the courage to step out from behind the throne. "We're finished here,"she told her in a low tone before sweeping from the room, muttering to herself as she went. "For now." The Mistake It had been three days since Caramel's challenge for the throne. Which meant three days of agony for Crocagator as Molasses and the new queen each tried to get him on their sides. "For the last time, NO!" He bellowed as Molasses inched toward him and opened her jaw to speak. She murmured angrily and slunk away. Crocagator turned a corner of the damp hallway and nearly ran smack into Caramel, who lit her face up noticably and started to talk. "No, no, NO!" Crocagator ran the rest of the way to his room. He was going to flop down into his mud puddle bed to scream, but realized not a second to soon that there was already a dragon in it. Two, actually, one sitting there plain as day, the other hidden in the dark, slimy depths. Seethe raised his eye ridges at Crocagator. "Molasses would like to know if you would please see reason in her actions and..." "No," Crocagator growled forcefully. Snarl shofted his head to peer out from behind Seethe's back. "Queen Caramel would like like to know the same thing, but I assure you, I am not here by choice," he squaked, "I know you're not in a good mood today, so I'll just be leaving." Snarl shifted his claws under him and started to heave himself up slowly. Crocagator sighed. "No, you should stay. Both of you." Seethe took a deep breath. "Crocagator, there's something I need to tell you, now that the family is in danger of splitting apart," he began. "The family is not splitting apart." Crocagator said firmly. "Well... Sure, but I have to tell you anyway. The time has come." "Spit it out like it's an undercooked scavenger already!" "You... You're not exactly are full brother." Seethe grimaced. Snarl was sinking lower and lower into the mud as Seethe talked, and was now barely visible. One second passed. Then two. Crocagator blinked in surprise. "So?" He asked finally. "You'repartNightWing," Snarl blurted. "Way to ruin the moment," Seethe hissed. "Uh, first of all, I already knew that, and second of all, who cares?" "Don't you care that our blood doesn't run in your veins properly, that it's tainted by another dragon?" "Uh, nope." "I think we're supposed to learn somthing here, but I'm not sure what," said Seethe. "Me neither," agreed Snarl. The two of them walked out the door. Crocagator sighed again. "My clueless brothers. They don't understand that there are greater things that blood. True brotherhood comes from the soul." He watched them retreat down the narrow hall. "One day they'll learn." Bowing to the Wrong Queen Molasses lowered her head resentfully as dragons all around her bowed to Caramel's inauguration speech. She halfheartedly crossed her talons and raised her wings. Caramel seemed determined to make and impression. "...And though I am young, though I have violated the slightest of our great traditions, though I have slashed my claws through sacred flesh, I have done so only to bring the harmony and greatness the MudWings deserve, bringing liberty, peace, and love to the fount of wonder that is the Kingdom of Mud!" Meanwhile, Molasses was crossing her eyes and mimicking her sister's words. Later, Molasses was watching bitterly as Caramel was getting her fitted in ceremonial costume of gold chain and amber droplets. The next night, at exactly midnight, she was going to have the official coronation. Five agonzing days of paperwork had separated the challenge and coronation. Caramel let a delicate tone of wariness seep into her voice. "So... How do I look?" Se twirled around, letting her honey-colored chains sparkle in the evening light. The tiny topaz gems around her eyes seemed expecially beautiful paired with the amber drops. Molasses remembered when she'd first had them put in. Chapter still in progress... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)